Forum:Orange vs Legendary
Simple question: What is the correct term? *Orange Weapon *Legendary Weapon I don't really like the term Orange, especially with weapons such as the Draco or the Penetrator. The current wiki standard is inconsistent: Manufacturer navboxes refer to weapons as "Orange", whereas weapon navboxes refer to them as "Legendary". This is inconsistence, and I don't like it: I think all Legendary/Orange weapons should be referred to as "Legendary" as far as "Correct in-universe wiki-grammar" is concerned. Happypal 14:07, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Legendary and Orange are synonyms for each other, and are used interchangeably. On the forum, people use the term "orange", and therefore more readers recognize the term "orange" than "legendary". Especially since we have a page listing out all the orange rarity guns doesn't help anything. It may make things more accessible to just use the term "Orange gun", as more people recognize it. BUT, since it really doesn't bother me either way and I know that both terms refer to the same group of guns (Draco and Penetrator included), you have my approval to do as you please. (For what little it's worth.) You''ve done a good job on the mechanics on weapons pages, btw. 15:24, March 3, 2011 (UTC)'' I prefer the term "Orange" because it's consistent with "Purple", "Green" Etc.. As well as because Penetrator and Draco is simply a bug and a mistake on Gearbox's part. If everything in the game is working as intended, both of the weapons should be "Orange"-- 16:31, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I do prefer the second navbox. Maybe just edit the gray text on the manufacturer's navbox to be colored orange and say legendary(Etc...) like the weapon navbox? 16:39, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :I ended up writing a new Template:Navbox_Weapon, which also works for manufacturers (as evidenced by the new Vladof navbox). Regardless of what we choose, at least we can change it any time we want, and it is all in a single and consistent place. :For "Uniques", I chose the color blue because that's the color most uniques spawn in, and... I had to chose a color. If you can think of a better color (or layout or whaterver), you can just change the template, no need for my approval, this is a wiki. Happypal 16:51, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::EDIT: I'm a bit busy at the moment, so I'll finish up tomorrow. Happypal 16:54, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I prefer "Legendary." "Blue" "Green" and "Purple" shouldn't be appearing in a navbox anyway, since no weapon variety is guaranteed to be of a particular rarity like that. (It is a glitch of the current weapon infobox that there is a Category:Blue etc.) Finally, Legendaries can appear in three different rarity colors (per the rarity of their other parts), and one of those colors really isn't Orange, but rather Yellow. Daemmerung 16:54, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Blue, Green and Purple aren't in the Navbox. They're listed as "common". Also, while Orange rarity does have subcolors (Yellow, Orange, Dark Orange) the game lumps it all together anyway. There are no "Yellow" rarity guns that spawn as yellow exclusively. I say we just copy and paste the weapon navbox's format into the manufacturer's navbox. Would make more sense that way. 17:07, March 3, 2011 (UTC) The mega cannon is only yellow... They call me Hellz Lips 19:03, March 3, 2011 (UTC) : ...probably for the same reason that most non-Legendary Eridians only appear in green. Daemmerung 19:14, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Idoesnt matter to me which way they are labeled, but it do believe they should be consistently one or the other to avoid the confusion of the uninformed. Just my opinion. 20:18, March 3, 2011 (UTC)